


Magic Trick

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017), Dark 2017
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Mikkel, trying to forget the past that haunts him, decides to do a magic trick for Hannah.
Relationships: Hannah Kahnwald/Michael Kahnwald | Mikkel Nielsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Magic Trick

**"Magic trick"**

" _The past is the past and the present is now_ "

It was these words that are repeated over and over in Mikkel Nielsen's head - now Michael Kahnwald - as he walked up to Hannah.

Her hair was loose and she looked thoughtful as she stared at the wall.

He had been watching her for some time. Even when she was in the hospital, she visited him and company when he went to the courtyard. Hannah was one of the first people who spoke to him and did not treat him with indifference or brutality, since his life changed completely.

Mikkel was still hoping to get back to his time, but with each passing day it was harder to believe it. He wanted to move on. He _needed_ to move on.

He carried his wand in one hand, which he had received as a gift from Inês after showing so much interest in magic. Although he never flirted with any girl, Mikkel was not nervous. He might not be Magnus, but he was still _him_. Trust has never been an issue.

As soon as he stopped in front of her, Hannah took advantage of her thoughts and smiled.

\- Hello, boy from the future.

\- Hello, girl from the past. - He greeted her with a slight smile on his lips. - What are you still doing here at school?

\- Waiting for my dad to arrive. - She replied. - He is always late when he says he's coming to get me, so I'm used to it. Is that you?

\- Oh, I do not know. - He said. - Taking a turn in my life, maybe.

Hannah frowned at the answer and then evoked that he was holding the wand.

\- Are you going to do any trick today?

\- Yes. Do you want to test?

\- Sure. What are you going to make happen?

\- Well, if everything goes well, I'll make you say "yes".

\- Hmm OK. Show me.

\- Hannah. - As soon as he said her name, several red flowers emerged from the tip of his wand. - Do you want to go out with me?

Hannah did not react for a few seconds, watching if what she said was true or was playing with her. However, he smiled.

\- Why not? - She replied. - Oh, sorry, did I screw up your trick?

\- No. - Mikkel smiled with his lips. - It worked out better than I expected.


End file.
